Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery monitoring devices.
Description of Related Art
Battery monitoring devices have been mounted in vehicles such as hybrid cars and electric cars. The battery monitoring device monitors a battery mounted in a vehicle and transmits a monitoring result to a host device. In this case, the host device is required to be electrically insulated from the battery mounted in the vehicle. Thus, the battery monitoring device includes a high-voltage circuit for monitoring a voltage, etc. of the battery to obtain a monitoring result and a low-voltage circuit for transmitting the monitoring result to the host device, wherein the high-voltage circuit and the low-voltage circuit perform communication via an insulation element therebetween in an electrically insulated state therebetween (see a patent literature 1, for example).    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2011-164066
According to a related art, a battery monitoring device requires an insulation element for electrically insulating between a battery mounted in a vehicle and a host device, a number of components increases and a circuit size becomes large.